eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
An Ayonic Journey
Requirements *You must be a level 80 Troubador. *Ability to speak and understand the following languages: **Uruvanian from Words of Air **Death's Whisper from The Whispers of Death **Druzaic from Words of Pure Magic * Complete The Poets Palace Access Starting the Quest #Speak with in the back of the Centaur camp in The Thundering Steppes #Travel to East Freeport to the island in the middle of the water where the fences are and speak with #Speak with in the Amphitheatre at the top of the hill in the same zone. #Travel to Qeynos Harbor and speak with . She stands on the balcony of the third floor of the building directly west of Fish's Alehouse and Inn #Speak with Lyricist Trucci in the same zone. #Travel to South Qeynos and enter the red portal of the mage tower. Click on A Chaotic History book and read it to accept the quest. Steps #Travel to Rivervale and enter Laughing Trout (small door amongst the roots of a large tree). Click the hagralaphone #Travel to The Enchanted Lands and talk to Camfred #Travel to Antonica and go to The Tower of Vhalen . Click the bell to summon A vision of Vhalen and speak with him. #Travel to The Thundering Steppes and go to the Shrine of Decay . Speak with The Ghost of Vhalen to receive the . #Travel to The Poets Palace and speak to The Djinn Master. #* You will need to have completed for access to Poets Palace, to speak Uruvanian, and the the 3 ring events to open 4th Mirror to reach Master Djinn. #Still in Poets Palace, rub the lamp to receive the . #Travel to the Palace of the Awakened and make your way to the sixth floor where Skygazer resides. Speak to The Ghost of Vhalen (near the harmony bookcase) to receive the . #Travel to Castle Mistmoore (entering through ) and make your way to the thaumaturge room at . Click on the Ornate Case 89 to receive the piano key. #Return to the Castle Mistmoore entrance. Use the key on the piano in the main room to summon the Ghost of Vhalen and receive the East Wind of Karana. #Travel to Rivervale again and re-enter Laughing Trout. Click the hagralaphone again , at which point a 15 min timer begins counting down. #Travel to the Tower of the Drafling and speak to The Hagralazoo. When you finish the conversation, she will turn into an 82^^^ mob which you must kill. You will then receive an icy gem. #* You must speak Death's Whisper to be able to talk to The Hagralazoo. #Travel to Kylong Plains and head toward Click the frozen totem at . #Speak with Zyn'Phro nearby to update the quest. #* You must speak Druzaic to be able to talk to Zyn'Phro. #* IMPORTANT: Be sure to select the second option "I seek the Ward of Kelkarn". If you do not, you will be attacked and will have to speak with Zyn'Phro again to continue. #Travel to the Gwalnax Brigade Tower in Kylong Plains and talk to Historian Holdak . #Travel to Chardok and collect the artifacts below. If you are patient and careful, it is possible to obtain the updates solo by sneaking around with Stealth. #* at the center of the wind chamber #* in first bridgekeeper room ) #* on 2nd floor of the island near the second sokokar post #* inside , a bowl near the pit in the room to the right from the main hall #** This can be soloed by running into the room and clicking the bowl quickly before the social finishes and the mobs become aggro. #* inside , the red cube inside the cage #** You need to attack to get teleported to Jail. #* in the corner of the room with #* inside the barracks, down by the edge of the water, next to #Return to Historian Holdak with the artifacts. You will receive The Wards of Kelkarn. #Play the The Wards of Kelkarn to protect yourself from the Ayonic curse. #Travel to City of Mist and click on the mandolin at . Speak to the Ghost of Vhalen. #Click The Yore Flame inside the Temple of the White Lady in Jarsath Wastes. This will begin the side quest . ##Harvest 10 s. These cannot be bought or traded: you must harvest them. ##Return to The Yore Flame, and click it to summon . #Speak with Shade of Modeus. #Kill the following: #*Sebilis: High Ambassador Guralz (or his placeholder) in the Audience Chamber . #*Sebilis: Praetorian Captain Nagol (or his placeholder) near Venril Sathir's Lair . #*The Crypt of Agony: #Kill Drusella Sathir in Charsis: Maiden's Chamber. # In Drusella's chamber in the corner of the room click on the 4 musical instruments - the pieces of the axe are hidden inside them. #*When you click on the first one, , will spawn and run around saying "You shall not have the harp!" She will become agro (83^^^ Heroic) and attack when you click on the 3rd or 4th instrument. Rewards *Ayonic Axe (Fabled) Credits